kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Counterproductive Procrastinators
Counterproductive Procrastinators was created on the 25th of April 2011 and is one of the newest rooms on Kongregate. It was created, and is currently owned, by Beny071 and was instantly filled upon creation. The room was founded by a lazy scoundrel for lazy scoundrels, on the principal of slothfulness and faffing around, populated by experienced and avid procrastinators putting off their assorted tasks that can be found slumped over the many bean bag chairs that litter the room. The room is a beacon of laziness and provides refuge to the often discriminated against procrastinator. All in all, a great room to just hang out and chat or failing that, procrastinate! P.S. We also have a fully stocked snack bar! __TOC__ Room Owner Beny071 is a well-seasoned and cheerful moderator of Kongregate. With 3 years of experience under his belt, he runs and pimps the room with elegant finesse and entertains the regulars with stories of great heroism and valor. His favorite color is orange and if you write a fan fiction about him he'll feature it on his wall! Overall a pretty chill and laid back dude. Room Mods Potshotlynxlynx: Guardian of the sacred Yolo fruit! cYaNtnT : Royal Prince to the regime. He over-thinks EVERYTHING and is sarcastic and very literal! Regulars The regulars are snarky, witty, and above all really fun and educated people to talk to about pop culture, current events or anything else! That is if you can break the hard shell of smart ass they have built around them! Deanomyite : Earned his big D in this Room (hardly) KoRn897Disturbed : Something wrong with the kids in his neighborhood Magical1ne : Lurker, Observer Since 2012 (hardly) Former Regs and Notable Non-Regs These two titles should exist on this page! Get to work, Beny! AWESOMEO4: <<— Doesn't know anything. (Also a brony) BaronSamed1:'' I miss this room sometimes. Also Jesse is gay <3 (Account is Banned)'' bigboss555: The humble omni-present oracle of the room. Where he speaks, wisdom follows (MIA) Caitlin97xxxx: The Heart, Soul and Life of the Party! CrazyGrim09: The drunkard pirate captain of the seven seas. (MIA) Dawns_End: How big is your schlong? FluffyDtheNinja:The original sheep of the Room. (Taz is an impostor, we think he killed Fluffy, cause he suddenly disappeared.) gothicangel8333: A carp. A playful, intelligent nobody. IamJackJohnson: Write about myself? What do these people expect from me, a novel? Incepti0n:(BaronSamed1) Kinda gone, kinda here, kinda not, but always in your head ;) KingDaedalus: Very intelligent, talented, and funny, he now resides in Atlas Park. Kasumi1945: Rebel Against cYaN Mineup: A half vampire that has been in many battles and claims to have conquered death itself. Note: Has an array of magical powers and should not be messed with. Otherwise known as Luke. Rajesh1999: The guy who's name always disappears from here. RockPoke: That guy who never talks. runnoft: That guy who always says catchphrase here sakina47: The official Nyan Cat of the room. Cause every room needs one. (AWOL) SoraFiRe: Your dearest angel...who falls from Heaven 32,456,786 mph.... Have a nice day... u_uFishu_u: Secretly a Son of Ares. Always carries a Benelli M4 shotgun, an M39 EMR sniper rifle with a suppressor, and a Ruger SR9 pistol. He is a mercenary, and is hunted by the NSA. tazey65:The sheep of our Room! (also known as TazMann). Turquoise5694 : The rooms lesbian dolphin, because everyone knows female dolphins are lesbian. We still wonder how in the nine hells dolphins have kids if the ladies are all lesbian…(MIA) wOo0o0w: FAT I LOVE XIXOR1235 xXDMRHAZARDXx:(Un-official Wiki Editor) Has been a regular since 2012, then dropped off the face of the planet for 2 years. Until one fateful day, he popped back in to say hi, and began attached to the room again. Honorable Adventures On August 24th 2013 two innocent regulars, who shall remain unnamed to protect their identities, accidentally took a high dose of the dangerous chemical, whose street name is 'sugar', and slipped from consciousness. They were then dragged into the world of insanity, otherwise known as "Wunderland". Will they return? Probably not. _______________________________________________________________________________________ We have a book published titled "Titty and the AIDS Riddled Breakfast", a compelling book about a poor kid named Titty that accidentally ate a used needle for breakfast. * SPOILERS * He dies in a car crash Category:Deleted chat rooms